<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathroom Boys by toukicchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133442">Bathroom Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi'>toukicchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short, tl;dr Shinguji cuts his hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinguji can do it! He can do it! Saihara is helping!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bathroom Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is old, Pay no mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kiyo, Please let me in." Saihara begged, "Just a few more moments, Dear." Shinguji answered.</p><p>He had been in the bathroom for almost an hour now, "I-Is something... Did something bad happen?" He could hear Shinguji laugh, "Something amazing is happening, Shuichi." Saihara hoped so.</p><p>"I need to take a bath." Saihara mumbled to himself, He didn't but being clean was his goal. He heard a small gasp, "Kiyo, Honey, If something's the matter please just tell me..." </p><p>The bathroom door flung open and outstepped Shinguji, With shorter hair.</p><p>His mask was also off, Along with any lipstick, "Shuichi, I've made a great choice." Shinguji loudly stated, All Saihara could do is stare</p><p>And stare. </p><p>And stare. </p><p>"Do you not like it?" A glimse of fear crossed Saiharas mind, "No-! Well- I love it but-" He cleared his throat, "Isn't your sister...?" "Long gone, Didn't you tell me that?" Shinguji played with his hair, Which was now in a short bob, "I... I'm just amazed and- Wow."</p><p>Shinguji giggled, "Would you say its beautiful?" "Definetly."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>